Aphmau and Aaron's new family
by Violet Lupus
Summary: Aphmau and Aaron have been working towards having a family of their own. Still living on My street, they now begin to bring that to life as aphmau gets pregnant!


[ Hi there! Author speaking, and i just wanted to say that this will be my first fanfic ive written. Im more used to writing personal stories that are not based off of anything. So any advice is highly appreciated. Anyway, hope you enjoy! ]

 _Two years after our marriage, me and Aaron are still living on mystreet. We havent had any children yet, but plan to very soon. We still worm at the maid cafe, which has boomed in business. Everyone still lives on mystreet as well, and some have even started families! But this is enough of the introduction, lets get into the story!_ I woke up to a knock at the front door. I rubbed my eyes and noticed Aaron was already up and out of bed. I got out of bed myself, and changed out of my pajamas and into a cute, casual outfit. It was a white blouse with a few purple flowers at the breast, along with some jean shorts.

I walked downstairs and noticed Aaron standing at the front door. He looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and walked up behind him to see who he was talking to.

Standing at the front door was Nemri, Kawaii~Chan and Zane's youngest daughter. She held a bag of cookies, and smiled brightly up at me. "Hi aunty Aphmau! I was just asking Uncle Aaron if he wanted some sugar cookies! I made them with Mommy!"

I laughed under my breath. I always found it adorable how our friends children called us "Aunty" and "Uncle". I gave Aaron a side hug and replied, "Of course sweetheart, we would love some cookies,but does your Mommy and Daddy know your over here?"

She looked down at her feet, avoiding eye contact. "N-No.. they were asleep."

Aaron sighed and told Nemri, stern but understanding, "Nemri, i know you didnt want to wake up your Mommy and Daddy, but they are probably worried about you since they dont know your over here." Nemri looked up at him and nodded, ahowing she understood. "How about you come in for some breakfast, Nemri? I'll call your mommy and tell her your over here, Mk?"

Nemri's face lit up. She knew Aaron was a great cook. "Yes please!" She exclaimed, rushing in past me and Aaron.

We both smiled and shut the door behind her. As we walked into the kitchen, Aaron asked me, "You woke up later than usual. Even slept through our alarm. You feeling alright? Its not usual for you to do that unless your sick."

"Im fine Aaron. Dont worry." I reassured him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He went into the kitchen to prepare the plates of food and i went to sit down at the table with Nemri. "So how are you and your family?" I asked.

"We are good! Me and Kimmy are preparing for school, and Momma and Dad are taking really good care of Tyler! He said my name yesterday!" She exclaimed.

Aaron walked over to the table, balancing the three plates on one arm, a benefit of worling at the café for so long. "I made your favorite Aph. Hope you enjoy it!" He said, stting down a plate of cheesy scrambled eggs. It was indeed my favorite, but today just the smell of it upset my stomach.

I covered my mouth and nose and asked Aaron, "Did you make this differently than usual?"

He looked at me curiously. "No.. are you feeling alright?"

I glanced at Nemri, who was also looking at me curiously, with a mouth full of the scrambled eggs. Suddenly, i got really nauseous, and stood up so quickly i knocked over my chair. I rushed to the bathroom, and got sick in the toliet. I heard Aaron come up to the door and knock. "You alright in there Aph? Can i come in?"

I groaned and shakily replied, "Y-Yeah.. come in." He came in and noticed me on my knees in front of the toilet. He tied bavk my hair for me and as the nausea passed, i laid my head against his chest. "Aaron, I don't feel good. Am i sick?" I whined.

He kissed my forehead, checking for a tempature. "You dont have a fever. Should i schedule a doctors appointment?"

I nodded and slowly got up. Walking back out to the dining room, i noticed the cookies on the counter. I looked over at Nemri. "Do mind if i have a cookie Nem?"

"Not at all! Are you ok? You made Uncle Aaron worried when you ran to the bathroom."

"Im fine, honest. But no hugs today alright? In case i am sick, i dont want to get you sick." I replied,taking a cookie out of the bag. I took a small bite and my eyes lit up. They were delicious! I finished two more cookies and then held myself back from eating more.

"Are they good? And where is Uncle Aaron?" Nemri asked.

"Im right here. I just scheduled an appointment for Aunty Aph here." Aaron said, walking in from the living room. He gave me a hug and tried a cookie. From his face, i could tell that he didnt really like the taste, but was being nice and gave Nemri a thumbs up. She smiled, just as the doorbell rang.

"Ill get it. Im sure its probably your momma Nemri. Will you help her get her stuff ready Aaron?" I asked, giving him a kiss. He nodded and I went to the front door. I opened the door and saw KC standing there, in a light pink dress with a small bow on the side. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, and i could tell she just recently woke up. "Morning KC. Tyler keep you up again?"

She sighed. "Is it that obvious Aphmau~Senpai? But yes, he may be only 8 months old, but he sure is a handful. Speaking of handfuls, you said Nemri showed up here earlier?"

"Yeah. She is inside right now, want to come in?"

She nodded and came inside. Shutting the door behind her, i led her to the dining room. Aaron and Nemri were just finishing cleaning up after breakfast. Nemri noticed KC and ran over to give her a hug. Holding her at arms length, she bent down to Nemri's eye level. "Nemri~Chan, darling, you cant be leaving the house without letting momma or dad know alright?"

Nemri nodded and KC stood back up. "We will be on our way now. Thanks again Aphmau~Senpai and Aaron~Kun."

Me and Aaron followed them to the door, waving bye as they head back down the street to where they lived.

"Aphmau, you sure you are alright? If you cant make it to the doctors appointment, i can bring you to a cute-care now." Aaron asked.

I bit my lip, not wanting to worry him, but also not feeling very well. "When is the appointment?"

"In a few hours. Do you think you can wait?"

"Yes. Im sure. Don't worry about me Aaron."

 **{A few hours later}**

I woke up to Aaron slightly shaking me. I had fell asleep during a movie we were watching. I groaned and runbed my eyes, still tired.

"Aphmau, its time to leave for the appointment." Aaron said, helping me up onto my feet. I nodded and we went out to the car. As we were on our way there, a thought popped into my head.

"Oh my Irene." I said, suprised at the thought and how real it could possibly be.

"What is it aph?" Aaron asked, glancing at me for a second, before realizing he was driving and had to keep his eyes on the road.

"Aaron.. i missed it.." I replied shakily.

"Missed what?"

"My period. I was supposed to get it a several days ago. I didnt mention anything because i thought it may be just a couple days late."

"So... you might be pregnant?"

I nodded. We had been trying for a baby, and now may be our chance. But as i thought about it, i becane worried. What if I wasnt a good mom? What if the baby hated us? Would our baby be an Ultima like Aaron?! I didnt notice it, but i had begun to cry.

"Aph, Aphmau darling, dont cry, whats wrong???"

"Aaron~! What if I am pregnant? Then what? What if im not a good mom, or the baby hates us??"

"Aphmau.." He started, pulling into the clinic parking lot and turning off the car. He turned to me, and held my hands. "You have to trust yourself. If you are pregnant, then im sure you will be a great mother. Plus, im sure our baby will love us."

I wiped my tears and we went into the clinic. We checked in and sat down. I noticed that a lot if poeple were looking our direction. I glanced at Aaron, but he was distracted as he texted someone on his phone.

I laid my head back and closed my eyes, when i felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked over at them. They were a women, probably just a little older than i was. She whispered to me, "Is that your husband?" She pointed at Aaron and i nodded in reponse. She smiled. "He is so handsome. Is he a good husband?"

"Yeah, he is great. Im really lucky to have him."

The woman smiled and then I noticed a nurse come out. The Nurse looked at her clipboard, then called out, "Aphmau Lycan?"

Me and Aaron stood up and followed her into the back room after checking my tempature and weight. She sat down at a computer and pulled up my medical records. Then she turned and asked us, "What brings you in today?"

"My wife wasnt feeling the greatest this morning, and noticed she had missed her period. We came in to check if she was pregnant, and if she wasnt if she was sick." Aaron replied, as i laid my head on his shoulder.

The nurse nodded and handed me a cup. "We will need a urine sample. Fill this cup and return it for lab testing."

I got up and went to the restroom. After filling the cup i went back to the room and returned it to the nurse. She took it to the lab and told us the results would be in tomorrow and to expect a call. We returned home, nervous but excoted for the results tomorrow.

[Thats all for this chapter folks, if you have any feedback please leave it in the review section! Depending on how much this story is enjoyed will create the schedule for how much I write and how often i post chapters. If it gets lots of love, i will write long chapters and post frequently. If it gets moderate love, i will either post frequent short chapters or not as frequent longer chapters. And of it gets not very much i will not put too much focus into this and only work on it once in awhile and focus my attention on something else. Anyway, thats all i had to say, See you next Chapter!!]


End file.
